A Lesson In Love
by Hadley-sensei
Summary: Haninozuka Yasuchika has his first brush with love! Will the Host Club's shenanigans get in the way? Or will he have a happily ever after with a girl named Naomi? ONESHOT


Haninozuka Yasuchika (Chika for short) did not make friends easily.

His exterior was fairly tough, outlandish, and frankly unpleasant most of the time. Even so, he was still admired by many for his stoic and hardworking attitude. And despite being the gruff person he was, Chika was continually compared to a boy whom is arguably his polar opposite; his older brother Haninozuka Mitsukuni (otherwise known as Hunny). Hunny was usually described as being indulgent, social, and cute. It seemed the only thing the two brothers had in common was… Well, girls.

The female students of Ouran Private Academy _obsessed _over the Haninozuka siblings. Both had adorable features, and tender habits. Chika mostly ignored their frivolous fawning, while the elder embraced it through the Ouran High School Host Club.

As aforementioned, Chika had a difficult time making friends.

The one he could call his "best friend," was a distant cousin of his, Morinozuka Satoshi. Satoshi was an outgoing boy, friendly, although a tad dense, but eager to please. Other than Satoshi, Chika didn't have many others who he was friendly with.

Chika was an accomplished captain of Ouran's Karate Club, which allowed him extended contact with other martial artists. Unfortunately, most feared the boy for his harsh training methods.

Even so, Yasuchika was fairly happy with this situation. He Satoshi and himself, nothing more need be added to the table (of course, he could do without and alien older brother). Chika never truly had and ambition to socialize with his peers…

Well, that's not entirely true.

There was one…

Matsudai Naomi.

She sat in front of Chika in their homeroom class 3-A, at Ouran Middle School.

He could vividly recall the first time he truly noticed the girl.

Their teacher had ended class early. Chika had been peering over his unnecessary glasses to the chalkboard, jotting down the homework his teacher had assigned. Then, suddenly, Naomi passed through his line of vision. Long, ash blond hair flowing behind her majestically, as she mad her way across the classroom, smiling and laughing, to greet her friends.

Essentially, Chika had always thought of her as the girl who occupied the desk in front of him. He had memorized the patterns her long tresses made during the long intervals of boredom he experienced…but rarely gazed upon her face, and hardly regarded it as remarkable.

But… Something about her today…

Her gray-green eyes sparkled more than usual, a glow shone off her natural, ivory-colored skin, as her graceful step glided her across the classroom.

Chika swallowed a lump in his throat, fighting the blush from his boyish face.

His gaze on the girl was soon broken by his teacher, "Haninozuka-san," The elderly man addressed sternly, "Come to my desk please."

With his usual stoic dignity, Chika rose, and walked with a fighter's stride to the large desk.

"Haninozuka-san," Chika's teacher began, "I'm concerned about your mathematics grades."

Chika inwardly groaned as he felt a sense of dread form in the pit of his stomach. Math was his worse subject.

"The more we move into the chapter, the more you seem to be loosing grasp of the content. I'm going to suggest you see a tutor daily."

Just wonderful. Now Chika would have to deal with a whiney old crow, harping to him about calculus for hours a day.

The educator continued, "Everyday, after school, you are to report to the high school's second library at three thirty p.m. sharp. I have already arranged the tutor to meet you there."

"But, sensei," Chika interjected politely, "I have Karate Club at that time."

Nodding, the teacher clarified, "I've spoken with the club sponsor and he had arranged a two week substitute. If your grades do not improve by then, you may return to your position as captain, but you'll also be required to attend weekend tutoring appointments."

Chika sighed. His teacher had him in a corner. Luckily, Chika's strongest trait was knowing how to apply himself. With the right training and discipline, he could surely bring up his marks in two weeks. The less time with this tutor, the better--

"You're in luck. One of your classmate's has offered to be your tutor, so you can learn the material from a fellow peer." His teacher interrupted his thoughts. "Matsudai-san!" He called past Chika, over the dull murmur of classroom conversation.

Naomi looked up for a moment, paused, then produced a glittering smile and approached the desk.

Chika could feel the blood returning to his face with every delicate step she took.

"Yes, sir?" The picturesque girl questioned in a silky voice.

"Matsudai-san, you are assigned to be Haninozuka-san's mathematics tutor. You will receive a schedule and the material he needs to review."

"Yes, sensei." Naomi bowed. While lowering her head, a fragile lock of flaxen hair barely brushed Chika's bare forearm, exposed by his rolled up sleeves.

During that mere moment when the middle school-er felt those glossy strands glance his skin, electric shocks rocketed up his spine in a very pleasant manner.

"You two are dismissed."

Chika and Naomi bowed again, returning to their pervious happenings.

The next Monday, at three twenty eight p.m., Yasuchika slowly tottered to the high school's main building, in search of the 2nd library. He attempted to keep his composure but the thought of being close to Naomi set him a bit off balance. But, Chika sucked in a deep breath, gathered all of his courage, and pushed the door open into the noisy library.

"Yasuchika-san!" An angelic voice called over the many other generic ones.

Chika turned his head to find Naomi sitting alone at a small, round table, a stack of thick books beside her. She was still in the middle school uniform, her thick hair pulled into a loose braid that draped around her left shoulder. He smiled at her cute and enthusiastic expression she donned while waving him down.

Once Chika was comfortably seated next to her, Naomi began her lessons. "Let's start with limits. They're basic, even though they do require a lot of work. Now what is it you've had trouble with…?"

Chika shrugged a bit, "I always get mixed up with differentiating between non-existing limits and existing ones…"

They're lesson continued on like that, up until 4:30 sharp. Chika was quite pleased with his tutor, her cheery exposition and patience, how she broke every problem down, step by step, using vocabulary he understood. He found himself enjoying calculus much more than he originally thought he would…

But, all good things must come to an end.

"You did well today, Yasuchika-san," Naomi beamed. "And I'm sorry we had to make these lessons at such and inconvenient time for you… I know you have Karate and Judo Club, but this is the only time I'm free for these two weeks…"

Chika put up a hand, shaking his head, "It's find, Naomi-san. I needed a break, anyway."

That was a lie. He could practice his martial arts all day… But spending time with Matsudai Naomi (whether math be included or not) seemed much more satisfying.

Naomi tossed him her signature kind-hearted smile, "I'm glad."

For the next week or so, Haninozuka and Matsudai Naomi met at Ouran High School's 2nd library ever day at 3:30p.m. And every day the two grew notably closer.

"Chika-kun," Naomi greeted the taller boy as he approached the same round table they've been meeting at for lessons.

"Naomi-chan," Chika nodded in greeting, returning the girl's smile.

Naomi folded her hands in front of her, turning slightly to face her pupil better. "So how did the test today go? Was it as hard as you expected it to be?"

Chika shook his head, "It was relatively easy, actually."

Her enchanting smile widened, "That's wonderful!"

Unbeknownst to the pair, a group of six boys and one girl were watching them from behind a large bookshelf.

"So this is what Chika has been coming to the high school for? To meet up with a girl?" A redhead who went by the name of Kaoru whispered to his identical twin.

The other doppelganger, Hikaru, added, "A pretty girl at that. Are they in the same class?"

Another person answered, "I think I've seen her around before… She's in Chika's class." This was Hunny, Chika's elder brother.

"Hn." Agreed the largest boy present, Mori.

"So the young Haninozuka brother's in love, is he?" Butted in the most flamboyant of the group, Tamaki, who placed a scheming look on his face.

"You know, guys," The girl (who might have looked like a boy to the ignorant), Haruhi, interpolated, "It looks like he's studying. I used to tutor classmates of mine all the time back in middle school. She might be doing the same."

The twins shook their heads in unison, "That's such an obvious answer! It must be something more interesting."

Kaoru broke off, "Her father probably doesn't approve of her being in a relationship with Chika."

"So they meet here," This time, Hikaru spoke, "To avoid being caught."

"Ah, forbidden love!" Tamaki sang, "What a romantic gesture!"

Hunny kept his wide, chocolate colored eyes on his younger brother, seemingly in a daze. "Chika's growing up so fast…" He commented to himself, dreamily.

Back at the table, Naomi and Yasuchika were reviewing how to find the slope of a tangent. "Just remember to incorporate the delta…" She reminded softly. Leaning over, she added the small triangular sign to his paper as a reminder.

The two younger students were close together, now, and the imposing Ouran High School Host Club immediately thought they were exchanging sweet nothings instead of equations.

"They're so cute together!" Tamaki and the twins gushed.

Naomi briefly glanced up from Chika's work, and caught a quick glimpse of a group of high school boys peering around a book shelf. They quickly turned away upon meeting her eyes. The blond girl knitted her eyebrows, but disregarded the group's odd behavior.

But then, a few minutes later, she couldn't help but glance at the older students once more. She was slightly taken aback when she saw them studying her yet again.

Chika glanced up at her, and once noticing her perplexed look, asked, "What's wrong?"

Craning her neck to try and get another peek at the odd group, Naomi replied, "There's a group of high school boys that keep staring at us…"

Yasuchika paused his writing. Immediately, he knew who the meddling students were. With a fierce glare in the direction where the Host Club was last seen, Chika growled, "Mitsukuni…" His grip on the pen in his hand grew so tight, the utensil shattered.

Leaning away from her furious student, Naomi asked, "Isn't Mitsukuni the name of your older brother…?"

Without replying, Chika bolted from his chair, giving off an aura that would scare away even the most callous of fighters. "Naomi-chan, would you mind staying here for a moment? I have some business to attend to." These words were said through gritted teeth.

Not knowing what else to say, Naomi simply nodded.

The seven members of the Host Club had been too busy trying to make themselves look inconspicuous, they didn't realize Yasuchika coming up from behind them.

"Mitsukuni…" Chika snarled, startling the gang.

"Chika!" The elder Haninozuka exclaimed, waving his arms apologetically, "We didn't mean to interrupt your date!"

At the last word, Yasuchika stopped glaring, and his demeanor stooped to one of surprise. "…Date?" He asked.

This time, the twins spoke, "Yeah, with that girl from you're class."

A heavy blush crept over Chika's face. "T-this isn't a d-date!" He stuttered, imagining the thought of him and Naomi on an actual date. "She's just my tutor!"

A moment of silence came over the Host Club. Slowly, a small smirk graced Haruhi's lips.

"She's you're… Tutor?" Tamaki repeated, befuddled. "So, this isn't a romantic ploy to avoid suspicion of your forbidden love…?"

"Forbidden love?!" Chika stood flabbergasted. "It's just calculus!"

Tamaki, still somewhat dumbstruck, stared at Chika for a minute or so longer. Then realization dawned on him. He smiled his princely smile, "But you wish it were a date, don't you, Yasuchika?"

Yasuchika took another step back, not being used to this predicament. "W-what? Naomi-chan's just a friend… I mean, she's my tutor!"

The other hosts began to realize what Tamaki did. Some grinned, some began to plot, and others just remained passive. Even so, their leader continued, "Men!" He addressed, "We shall now being Operation: Yasuchika's First Love!"

"What?!" Chika gasped, "No! No way in hell are you all getting involved!"

"But, Chika!" Hunny cried, approaching his brother, "We just wanna help!"

"I don't need your help!" He cried, kicking his brother away.

Just then a soft voice came from the other end of the shelves, "Chika-kun?" Naomi gazed at the sight before her curiously. "It's almost four thirty… We should wrap up your lesson soon…"

Chika nodded at the girl, "I'll be there in a minute." Naomi smiled at him, and to each of the host before retreating back to the table. "Now," Chika addressed his upperclassmen. "You all should just **butt out**." And he too stalked back to the table. With a heavy sigh, Chika plopped back down into his favorite chair, next to the girl of his dreams.

"Is everything alright, Chika-kun?" Naomi's voice was laced with concern.

It was so adorable… Chika could feel his heart flutter. "Y-yeah, everything's fine, Naomi-chan. I think we can finish now."

The beautiful girl grinned, and opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the harmonic buzz of a vibrating cell phone. Bewildered, Naomi pulled out the small, silver device, and flipped it open. Her gorgeous gray-green eyes scanned the screen before smiling lovingly at it.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yasuchika-kun… But I think we'll have to wrap up a little earlier than usual." Her look of adoration never faltered, even after she flipped the phone closed.

"What is it?" Chika asked, referring to the text message she must have just gotten.

Naomi began to gather her supplies and books into her bag, "Well," She explained, "There's a new restaurant opening down town, and my boyfriend and I mad reservations for five thirty. It completely slipped my mind!"

_Boyfriend…_

The word stabbed at Chika's heart like a white hot knife.

"Well, I'm sorry for leaving you like this, Yasuchika-kun!" With that, Naomi gathered the last bit of materials, and left Chika behind.

The heartbroken boy stared at the ground with his mouth open.

Still apparently watching, the Host Club witnessed the entire scene. Feeling nothing but pity for their young friend, the group approached him.

"I'm sorry, Chika…" Hunny sniffled. "You can hold Bun-Bun if you want." The elder brother held out a small, pink, stuffed rabbit to Chika.

Instead of throwing a fit, like usual, Chika simply snuffed the rabbit, muttering, "I'll get over it." His crestfallen face turned to one of confidence, "All I have to do is ace calculus."


End file.
